Beat Lynx TH170WD
Beat Lynx TH170WD is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime, Metal Fight Beyblade 4D. It is owned by Johannes and was released in Random Booster Vol. 7 Beat Lynx on April 23, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Lynx *'Weight': 1.04 grams The Face Bolt represents a lynx, a species of medium-sized wildcats. It shows the head of a lynx in a brown flame-like design. The rest of the Face Bolt is yellow. The face bolt sticker has a leopard print boarder. Energy Ring: Lynx *'Weight': 3.06 grams Lynx is bronze in colour. White hightlights are on the opposite sides of it and it has a design that makes it resemble a lynx. This is a 4D Clear Wheel due to the metal fragments inside witcg gives it the glittery effect. Attack: 2.5 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 2 Clearwheel4d lynx.jpg Fusion Wheel: Beat The Beat wheel is made from two parts: the metal wheel and the PC frame. Metal Wheel *'Total Weight': 35.98 grams The Beat metal wheel has two modes "Attack Mode" and "Defense mode", the wheel has a good use in attack combinations, as it produces the most smash known for right spin attackers, but the disadvantage of this is it has a huge loss of stamina in a few hits, so its best to get your first hit correct, this metal wheel has been known to be able to KO RS opponents which is a real difficulty to right spin beys. A usefull combo for this bey if MF Beat Lynx GB145 R2F, it can KO easily in both modes, but attack mode produces better results. PC Frame *'Weight': 2.62 grams The PC Frame has two modes. "Attack Mode" and "Defence Mode". It is round and is a clear yellow in color. Overall, Beat Lynx fairly resembles Midnight, Vulcan or the original Bull Wheel. Beat Lynx has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". When in Attack Mode, the "ear" of the Wheel appears however, when in Defence Mode, the "ear" is covered. Attack: 2.5 - Defense: 2.5 - Stamina: 2 Metalwheel4d beat.jpg Spin Track: Triple Height 170 *'Weight': 4.39 grams TH170 is a gimmicked Track that can change heights similar to CH120. There are three heights available, 170, 195 and 220. It is only found on Beat Lynx.It outclasses 230 because it can change from 3 different heights. When it's in 220 height, 230 defense is still better because of it's shape is more simple. Track th170 img.jpg Performance Tip: Wide Defense Beat Lynx's performance tip is wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more balance. It has more stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 ' Bottom wd img.jpg ' Beast Beat Lynx's Beast is a large lynx with yellow skin and black dots on its fur.It looks like a cheetah. Lynx's are identified with the little tufts on the tips of their ears. Videos :Thanks to AkirasDaddy for the permission for these videos thumb|300px|left|Demonstration and Test Drive Gallery 001.JPG 002.JPG 003.JPG 004.JPG 005.JPG 007.JPG 006.JPG 008.JPG 0010.JPG 010.JPG 011.JPG BeatLynx5.PNG|Beat Lynx in the anime BeatLynx6.PNG BeatLynx3.PNG|Beat Lynx's Beast BeatLynx4.PNG|Beat Lynx defeating two Beys BeatLynxVsMercuryAnubis.png|Beat Lynx vs Mercury Anubis O0720048011157175430.jpg|Johannes launching Lynx Destroy l-drago-6.jpg|Beat Lynx. BeatLynx2.PNG|Beat Lynx's mode change Random booster-2.jpg|TH170 different heights Lynx_PWN.png BL_TCF.png This_one_2.png RandomBooster7.jpg Beat.JPG|Beat Lnyx's parts, intsructions, and Stickers. images123.jpg|Side View of Beat Lynx fhbkjsdzuishu.JPG|Beat Lynx vs. Hell Crown Horuseus vs Lynx.png|Lynx vs Horuseus Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Balance Type Category:4D System Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Random Boosters Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades